Destroying The Temporal Balance Ac: Immersed
Under the Darkness "Back off.." Shiro repeated before his reirkyou blade slowly went out of control and expaded to the size of a Claymore. "What the...?!" Dyan tightened his grip on his scythe. "Shiro, we have to kill that thing! Why are you telling me to back off?!" Shiro kept his stand and pushed Dyan back. " No we don't..." He growled as the shadow of a man grinned. "Enough... Morimoto-san... lets leave..." the voice said. before holding Shiro's shoulder and they both were engulfed by black smoke and as the smoke dispersed they disappeared. Dyan stood there for a moment. "What the hell just happened?" He went back up the stairs to the room where Mikata and Father were. He explained what just happened. "Could someone clue me in on what the hell that was?" Father looked at Dyan and sat up. Mikata worried "Father stay still~" Father held her daughter's hand and kissed it. "I'm fine, though our visitor is in trouble. Son attacked me because he felt rejected, he felt that I was all in favor of Mikata. He said he wanted to be the only one standing, what ever cost it took." Father told Dyan. "Im afraid he has taken control over your friend... there is nothing I can do.." Mikata looked at her dad and Dyan with a worried look but she then looked down and tried to keep calm. Her hands still glowing and healing his father. Dyan sighed. "Well, if you can't do anything about it, I'll have to help Shiro the only way I know how. Beat some sense into him." Father looked at Dyan and nooded "I wish you good luck.." "Thanks." Dyan said, vanishing in a flash of bringer light. He was out into the unknowns of this dimension, trying to search for Shiro's spiritual pressure. ---- Shiro woke up in a dark place with screens flying around him. On the screens, memories if him played. Scenes of his battles, losses, and happy moments. He looked around and was confused. "where .. am I?" He asked. Son appeared behind him. He had an evil smirk and stared at Shiro. "Everything will be explained soon.."he said. When he appeared the screens went blank. Shiro's eyes flicked back to the screens, narrowing. "Tell me...why were my memories playing on those screens?" Son smirked "Don't you realize? I'm inside your Spiritual Core. Your memories and emotions affect the flow of your spiritual pressure.We are in here to open your eyes. " He placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder and transferred his energy with black lightning into Shiro. Trying to corrupt his core. Trying to bring him to his side. The lightning sent a shock through Shiro, making his body almost seize up. "W-what the hell are you doing!?" "I can't move!" He thought, surprised as his attempts to raise his arm in a strike at Son failed. Son laughed and released his reiatsu. An essence like being of him entered Shiro. Son smirked and let go of Shiro. Son now expected Shiro's eyes to glow red and his spiritual pressure to become driven by anger. "My work is complete. Morimoto-san... get rid of your old friend and My sister.."he commanded before he disappeared. Shiro's eyes flashed a deep crimson before he let a chuckle escape his throat. Then however, the chuckle grew until it became a full-fledged maniacal laugh. "Dyan Arashi...I'm comin' for you...and I'll slit your throat!" ---- Dyan was running through the Dangai, on a look-out for where Shiro's reiatsu was, but he couldn't get a lock-on. Then, to his surprise, Mikata was running on the side of him. "M-Miakata! You followed me!?" He was shocked to say the least.